Every money manager's most valuable asset is information. A critical piece of information has a potential to make or break a deal involving large sums of money. The information that is highly valuable for financial institutions is not raw facts involving a company or an individual of their interest, but rather is an agglomeration of these facts into a relevant representation of a complete picture. Although it is true that an advent of digital medium has made a wealth of information available online, this information is scattered across the web and is usually not presented in a manner that is most helpful for the decision makers in financial institutions.
The current way that computer database content providers are supplying a viewer with details regarding a company's or a person's involvement in the corporate sector is done through text, and is usually included within the provided biography of an individual or the provided history of a company. Investors who wish to gain better understanding about interrelationships among specific corporations, organizations and individuals face multiple inconveniences when utilizing such textual content because:    (a) The viewer must spend a great amount of time reading unorganized textual data about a person or a company to understand the subject's involvement in the marketplace.    (b) The viewer must subscribe to multiple sources of news and content providers and extract information that is relevant to the involvement of the subject in the marketplace.    (c) The viewer does not gain an immediate sense of the characteristics of the researched subject. Examples of characteristics may include gender of a person, industry of a company, profession of an individual, size of a company, net worth of an individual, and others.    (d) The viewer cannot gain a complete representation of the subject's involvement in the corporate sector because textual descriptions fail to effectively provide all implicit involvements of a subject. For example, a person may be implicitly involved in a company because of his or her spouse's explicit involvement in it.
Although it has been known for a very long time that genealogic relationships between people might be represented with graphical relationships between textual names in a two-dimensional presentation, no similar presentation has been used for relationships of business significance between business related entities.